Falling Behind
by JeiC
Summary: Sora's here? I have to find him, but with the obstacles in my path, will I be too late?


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is still owned by Square Enix and Disney. I'm just someone with an overactive imagination that writes silly stories.  
Warnings: angst

**Falling Behind**

by JeiC

* * *

After learning from Lexaeus that Sora was in this "Castle Oblivion", as I heard it called, I took off at a dead run to try and find him. I absolutely had to see him, though I'm not sure why. He probably hates me, but at least I'll know he's safe. If I can get him out of here and back home, then I…

I don't know honestly.

Trying to keep my breathing regular as I sprint up the stairs…or is it down? This place has me so turned around that I'm grateful when I find a hallway…until I can't find the end of said hallway. Speaking to no one, only to break the sound of my labored breathing in the silent hallway as I pause, I question, "How long is this hallway?"

Narrowing my eyes, I still can't see the end. I feel like a rat in a maze…a very straight and endless maze at the moment, but one none-the-less. This could take me forever to try and find Sora. There has got to be an easier method than this. I'd try a dark portal, but who knows where I'd end up.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out another piece of this complicated puzzle, "The next card is…"

"Talking to yourself?"

My attention shift up so quickly that I don't realize I even have Souleater in my hand until I identify him, "Ansem!"

The conceited look I get from him puts me more on edge, "You're not using the gift I gave you. How stubborn…"

I don't have time for this. "Go away!"

"The power of darkness will help you, Riku. Open your heart to darkness," those smooth words resonate with the darkness in my heart.

Striking blindly, I let out, "I won't let you control me!"

Of course I would go through him and Ansem would still be standing there smirking. Making a sound of academic interest, he throws back, "I hope you find your way…I'll be praying for you."

Praying for me to fail so he can take over again. There has got to be a way for me to get rid of him for good. Once he vanishes completely, I try to convince myself, "I'm almost there. I know it. Right, King?" Right? Please answer me.

Walking forward, unable to bring myself back into the dead run I had been, I try to shake off the encounter and find more anger at having wasted precious time.

Finally finding myself at the next room, I use the card for entry, going to a simulation of the one place I'll never go back to. It was complete with a smiling Sora and Kairi. I miss them, but I know better than to dream that…

"You won't be able to see anyone," a quiet voice interrupts my thoughts, and while I'm grateful for being pulled out of my reverie since I'm just wasting time again, I look over at the small man sitting on the bent papou fruit tree, "Actually, I should say you're not qualified to see anyone."

"Who are you?" I finally voice. Taking in the long, black coat, I further my question, calling Souleater to my hand, "Are you one of them?"

Instead of answering my question, the slate-haired man keeps talking, "Take a look at your true self." Pausing at the sudden appearance of myself, I barely hear the words that continue, "You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. You did that! And now you belong to darkness."

Stepping back from the scene before me, I prepare to make a run for the exit, but a familiar voice joined the one previously speaking, "We lost the islands because of you! You're just a pawn of the darkness."

"Sora…Wait I…" He restored all the worlds including Destiny Islands, didn't he? I know he did. I know he defeated Ansem. What's going on?

"It's time for you to face the light!" Feeling overwhelmed by my best friend's power, I can't be upset at his hatred of me. I hate myself for what I did. I don't ever expect forgiveness.

I remember seeing that other guy reappear behind Sora, before fading away. The King's words brought me out of accepting the fate I had been dealt, making me for the first time, really look at the darkness in my heart with unjaded eyes.

Finally understanding the balance, I use what has been lingering in my heart, feeling my clothing shift to that of which I wore when I last fought Sora, "My enemy is not darkness."

The small man seemed overly eager, "That's right, you're one of us. My name is Zexion. Your power can help our organization…"

I don't have time for this. Driving my blade through him quickly, I politely reply, "No thanks."

This Zexion had a few more words before he finally vanished, only to have Ansem lurking at the outer edges of my perception. Great, I'm going to be wasting more time, but I have to call him out and finish this quickly. This time I understand, and this time I am making sure that I come out on top.

I may not have been able to completely finish him this time, but soon enough I'll make sure he's gone for good. Unfortunately, I'm left in the darkness. If the darkness in my heart helped me cut through the brightest light then I just need to find the light in my heart to…

Doing as I'm told, I open my eyes to be greeted by the King. Hugging myself to regain some warmth, I'm grateful for the assistance. Time is ticking away as I'm introduced to DiZ, getting an explanation for his previous actions, but I correct the man, "He's still there. I can feel him."

Where's Sora? Why can't I feel Sora? I thought he was here.

DiZ spoke again, "Riku, there's someone I want you to meet."

We walk for quite a while before reaching the top floor of the castle. Stepping through the door alone, I laugh lightly, "Man, I told you to take care of Kairi, and here you are taking a nap!" I was too late to catch up with Sora. Now he was going to need my help to wake up. This time…this time I'm going to be the one who is ahead so you have to catch up, my friend. I won't be late next time, I promise.

* * *

Fin  
September 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Based off the KH:COM manga, so please don't call me on inaccuracies for the games…I haven't been able to find translations for all of the cutscenes from Re:COM. Other than that, just another prompt…

**For:** 20heartbeats  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Late (#11)


End file.
